Killer at Shiz
by MissWickedWitch
Summary: When a killer is let loose at shiz, Fiyero relizes he's in love with the green girl. Book and Musical. My first fanfiction so be nice.
1. Shiz

Looking up at the tall building, she couldn't help but smile.

This was her chance, to be the person she always wanted to be instead of looking after Nessa and taking orders from her father Frex.

She walked up to the building ignoring the stares from the crowd, it was some what annoying the stares but she was getting used to it and of course the laughter which made her result in rolling her eyes.

"Ew… look at that it's green" one said, "look it thinks it can live like us ew…" the other said and the pair burst into laughter.

Elphaba turned to the staring eyes and glared "what, what are you look at" she said moving closer to them "ok lets get this over with, no I'm not sea sick, yes I've always been green and no I didn't eat grass as a child" suddenly she jumped from the sound of her fathers voice calling her angrily. "ELPHABA!!" he shouted, she rolled her eyes, she hated the way her father treated her.


	2. Rommates

After magical power surge by Elphaba, it was Cleary put down in stone that she was well different.

Drifting her eyes of the book she was reading she looked over to the bubbly blonde sitting on the other side of the room chatting to her also fake blonde friends called Shen-Shen and Pfannee.

"Oh Galinda you are the best" Shen-Shen said, Galinda blushed defiantly flattered by the average comment she received each day of the week form her little clones. "Your too kind" the head blonde said, it sickened Elphaba how fake girls would get, she rolled her eyes, the three girls glared at Elphaba then carried on talking. Then the three Girls whispered to each other followed by a flow of giggles.

Just ignore it, Elphaba thought, suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Probably for me" Galinda said blushing but her face dropped when she saw who was at the door, "oh Elphaba's sister" she looked over to Elphaba and glared "It's for you" she said and walked gathered her friends and walked out of the dorm leaving the green girl and her sister.

Nessa smiled as Boq wheeled her in, "here you go Nessa" Boq said and sat himself on Galinda's bed "your lucky you know Elphaba you get to share a room with Galinda" at the word Galinda he smiled and happily sighed.

The pair of the sisters rolled there eyes, Nessa smiled to her sister "Shiz is wonderful isn't it Elphaba" she said looking round the dorm. "Boq I would definitely swap roommates, Boq's face lit up but remembered the boys couldn't share girls room and his face saddened.

Elphaba grinned she knew what was going through Boq's mind "you have a crush don't you Boq" she said on the verge of Laughing. Nessa looked sadly over to Boq, she sighed, she knew Boq from childhood when he would come over to her house to play with Elphaba when her father allowed it.

When Nessa and Boq had left the annoying blonde finally arrived back to her dorm this time with non of her friends she looked over to the green girl who was reading, she sat on the bed already bored of the quiet "So…" she said her legs dangling, "my name's Galinda with a 'Ga' " she said proudly she looked at the mysterious girl, opposite the room not even thinking of shutting the book, this year was going to a Very long year.


	3. Bitchy Blonde

It had been a very long day for Galinda, well in her case a very long day, full of work. "Why do I need to do Homework my face will get be in the future not my brain" she frowned at her homework she looked over to the green girl who was stuck into another book "well I know why she's masses of work she isn't pretty not like me " she mumbled and giggled at her reflection and started messing with her hair.

Elphaba drifted her eyes off the book and looked over to the giggling blonde "what happens when your annoying face grows old at least I'll be brainy" she gave Galinda a frosty look, the blonde looked away.

The roommate's relationship was a strange one, one day they loathed each other the other they were friends. It didn't help Galinda hanging with her so-called friends left the room to go to their dorms.

Before bed Galinda was remerging through her piles of clothes and a hat box fell out of the wardrobe she remembered the disgusting hat which lay in it and she had an idea, mean but a brilliant idea she couldn't help but grin. "Oh miss Elphaba why don't you try this hat on, it will look super cute" she said giggling. Elphaba lifted her eyebrow, what was she thinking, most likely a joke "erm no thanks" she said and returned to her silent reading. Galinda let out a frustrated sigh "oh go on don't be such a spoil sport" Galinda said pleading, the annoying blonde wouldn't take no for an answer, "fine" the green girl, said finally surrendering. Galinda smiled and gave her the dusty box, carefully the green girl opened it to revel a black pointy hat "it's a really sharp don't you think" the blonde said giggling "I just don't do black I'm more of a pink" trying not to laugh while the green girl careful point the pointed hat on her head "have you got a looking glass so I can see what it looks like on my head" Elphaba said looking up at her blankly, Galinda skipped to her bedroom and gave her the looking glass. Elphaba slowly brought it to her face and gasped, well it didn't look stupid it looked…. Well it suited her to put it mildly. Galinda smiled then the pair talked for the rest of the night.

When Elphaba woke up Galinda was already gone she looked over to her bedside table were the hat sat she smiled, maybe they were going to become friends.

She changed and went to the dinning room were Galinda and her friends were talking to each other and laughing "She looked like a dead zombie honestly she's so ugly I hate sharing a room with the monster" Galinda said smugly, then she noticed her friends weren't looking at her but someone behind her she turned her head, eyes widening and her mouth open. It was Elphaba.


	4. Something Drastic

_. . . ."She looked like a dead zombie honestly she's so ugly I hate sharing a room with the monster" Galinda said smugly, then she noticed her friends weren't looking at her but someone behind her she turned her head, eyes widening and her mouth open. It was Elphaba._

"Elphie.." Galinda said horrified her roommate said, Shen-Shen and Pfannee laughed. Elphaba could only glare, something hurt inside, was it her pride or her heart.

"Elphie say something" Galinda said hopping the green girl would forgive her, Elphaba had to say something but what came out from her mouth was one of her sarcastic comments which always led to fights "You know you can take the blonde away from her bitchy whore friends but you can't take the bitchiness out of the blonde" she said smugly, Galinda was horrified, "Why don't you go and live under the rock you first came frog" Shen-Shen said, Galinda just stayed still, keeping her eyes on Elphaba's sad eyes "So, you want me to crawl under a rock and die eh?" she said challenging the other students, Galinda was speechless.

Nessa and Boq threw Sympathetic looks to Elphaba, the green girl looked at everyone with her angered eyes "Fine" she said her eyes glowing in rage, she turned and walked out of the dinning room.

Galinda kept opening her mouth then closing it, what did she do, was that her fault? Galinda thought, just then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet eyes with an angry Nessa she looked to Boq who was standing right next Nessa, she couldn't work out his expression normally he was ecstatic to see her but he looked blank, "oh I bet you love me talking to you Boq, I know you have a little wittle crush on me" she said giving the best fake smile and laughing awkwardly.

Nessa was becoming more angry at the second even Boq was displeased with her, the pair shook their heads at Galinda and walked past her or wheeled and walked.

Now Galinda did feel bad.

Elphaba was not in lessons and no one had seen her or even cared if she was here or not except for Nessa and Boq, she was getting more anxious at the second were did the green girl go did something happen to her?

Night finally arrived and the time was closing into curfew and still no Elphaba, this was galinda's fault but she couldn't tell anyone that Elphaba did not come back because they would blame her especially Boq and Nessa.

Elphaba sat outside on the dry grass looking out into the sky, she preferred being alone but still the aching feeling in her was still intact, she looked at her watch it was just past curfew, she would get in trouble going back now or tomorrow so she decided to stay out here because it would just be awkward sharing a room with Galinda tonight.

She had been staying out for some hours and it was beginning to get chilly suddenly she heard a rustling in the forest she tilted her head to see if she could see the being or wind, she started feeling uncomfortable and turned to Crage hall, she turned again to see if there was someone there, then she saw a tall shadow coming closer to her, the only thing she could do was run, she finally arrived to the door of Crage hall and she started to thumble through her bag to find the key, she could tell by the clouds it was going to rain any minuet, when she looked she could feel a cold breath on her neck she turned round but before she could make out the figure, the figure slammed her to the wall and everything went blank.

She was on her own outside, the rain started to fall, seeping into her skin, the pain like daggers burning her skin, she was unconscious.

A tall stranger walked up to Elphaba and picked her up, he moved the hair from her face away, to reveal the green face. She opened her eyes slowly to see blue diamonds and that was the last thing she saw that night.

She woke up to feel soft silk on her skin but when she properly opened her eyes the pain on her burnt skin was increasing, and including the incident last night. A young man round her age with blue diamonds and tanned skin sat in the chair asleep, when she looked over to his sleeping figure her body jolted and she started shaking, was this the man who attacked her?

She whimpered quietly and resulted in the young man opening his eyes, "are you ok" he said concerned to the shaking green women. She looked under to covers to check she was still fully clothed but she only had her underwear on, she quickly grabbed the blanket and ran to the door, Fiyero didn't understand what was running through her head.

"Hey calm down what's wrong" he said moving a hand to touch her shoulder, she quickly moved away, she glared "how dare you" she said coldly, he looked at her again then realized what she had thought what happened, "oh no" he said shaking his head "its not what you think, you had nasty burns so I tried to put cream on it but I never touched you in away that would dishonour a women".

She looked terrified "give me my clothes" she said shakily, he grabbed the pile and gave it to her he smiled trying to lighten the mood but she grabbed it and glared again, she stormed into the bathroom and changed, "may I say it was not a pleasure to meet…" she looked at him waiting for an answer, "oh Fiyero my name is Fiyero and yours?" "Well Fiyero I would of preferred if your introduction did not include beating me up, and its Elphaba" that was the last thing she said before slamming the door and storming to her dorm room.

Walking up to Crage Hall she noticed crowds of girls in groups crying, when she walked past they all glared at her, she turned to find Nessa and she was shaking her head in disgust "I can't believe you Elphaba, wait till father finds out, I know for sure he will disown you" then Nessa wheeled off muttering insults about her sister to Boq.

What the hell had happened, she walked the rest of her way to her dorm and unlocked it, there was Galinda crying her head in hands, Elphaba sighed "what's wrong" she said concernedly, Galinda looked up and immediately ran to her she hugged her "oh your back" she said happily, she stopped her hug and slapped the green witch "you are in a huge amount of trouble, first for well missing curfew and secondly …" while Galinda was scolding her Elphaba felt a tad dizzy, the room starting to spin. "EXCUSE ME!!!" the blonde shouted "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!" Elphaba looked back to the blonde "I need a lie down" the green witch said but Galinda wasn't having it until Elphaba was fully scolded for her actions "No you are going to listen to me greenie", while Galinda carried on, Elphaba felt a trickle of liquid down her neck she put a hand on the back of her hand and then looked at her hand, it was covered in blood.

"I SAID ARE YOU LISTENING!!!!" Galinda shouted, but Elphaba couldn't hear the blonde and now not able to see her, the blonde then looked concernedly at Elphaba and lifted the green girls chin up so she could see what was wrong, Elphaba let out a whimper and collapsed onto the floor.

"Elphie" she said softly, she kneeled next to her lifeless friend and moved her head then noticed a bleeding gash on the back of her head, Galinda was in tears, she had been nothing but mean to her green friend, if she survived she would make sure she would be a better friend to Elphaba.


	5. The trouble with having a micro brain

"_I SAID ARE YOU LISTENING!!!!" Galinda shouted, but Elphaba couldn't hear the blonde and now not able to see her, the blonde then looked concernedly at Elphaba and lifted the green girls chin up so she could see what was wrong, Elphaba let out a whimper and collapsed onto the floor._

"_Elphie" she said softly, she kneeled next to her lifeless friend and moved her head then noticed a bleeding gash on the back of her head, Galinda was in tears, she had been nothing but mean to her green friend, if she survived she would make sure she would be a better friend to Elphaba._

"Elphaba, Elphaba!!" Galinda cried trying to shake her green roommate but it was no use, she didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon.

Galinda had to get help but she couldn't leave her roommate alone to bleed to death, "I'm sorry" Galinda said barley a whisper and grabbed her keys and went to search for help.

Who would help her roommate, Galinda thought, most of the fellow students hated her, but what about madam morrible she would help. Galinda ran faster until she bumped into someone, when she looked at the face she saw blue diamonds, beautiful diamonds.

"Sorry" Fiyero said while helping her up, Galinda blushed, he was dreamy she thought, very dreamy.

"Hi" she said in a fit of giggles, forgetting about her roommate who was lying on the cold dorm floor unconscious. Fiyero smiled, he had never seen such a beautiful blonde 'Hi' he said calmly "I'm Fiyero Tiggular", Galinda eyes widened "THE PRINCE!!!!!" she squealed, he stepped back embarrassed and nodded "yep the one and only" he said rolling his eyes.

Galinda smiled "My name is Galinda with a 'Ga', at your serves" she said bowing, suddenly she felt the most pleasant feeling in her stomach it felt like butterfly, was it love?

Fiyero grinned at the Blonde, well she was something special, "So… what are you up to?" he said, something kept buzzing in the back of the air heads brain reminding her to do something important "I'm doing nothing shall we go to a pub something nice like that" she said in a fit of giggles.


	6. You really are stupid arn't you

Elphaba whimpered in pain and stirred slightly in her unconscious state. She opened her eyes slowly but all she could see was a blur, she sat up but then a shot of pain hit her head again, she rubbed it slowly, she had never felt so debilitated and she didn't like this feeling one bit.

When her vision had improved slightly she looked around and to her surprise, her blonde friend was not her sight, she sighed then tried to get up but the pain in her head made her stationary on the floor. She managed to turn her head to the clock which read 3 o'clock, wait it was three, then what had happened she must of passed out for a while.

Just then she herd giggling outside and then her blonde roommate with a young man with blue diamonds came in, wait blue diamonds it was him.

Galinda giggled then looked at her friend remembering what that annoying nagging in her head was for "OH ELPHIE!!!" she squealed and ran to her hugging her delusional friend "I'm so sorry I forgot" Galinda looked like she would burst into tears.

Fiyero just watched the two roommates affection "so Galinda you know her" he said, Galinda turned and nodded "why don't you want me to be friends with someone who is green?" she asked challenging, Fiyero just shook his head "no it's just we met last night she seemed to be in bad shape when I found her" he said sadly, Elphaba turned to him and looked at him awkwardly then looked down.

"Oh elphie I forgot" Galinda squeeled "how's your head" Galinda parted Elphaba's hair so none of the hair was irritating the gash. From fiyero's point of view it seemed that Galinda wasn't doing a good job so he sat next to Elphaba "let me see" he said checking the nasty looking gash.

Elphaba was getting irritated from his concern; it was all probable fake so he could get into Galinda's knickers. "Oh Doctor Fiyero want me to get my kit off so you can examine my head better" she said sarcastically, Galinda tilted her head just like a dog would do when there confused, "Hey I didn't do anything to you, and I'm sorry if you think I have because you have nothing better to do than being nasty to everyone" he said starting to get angry with her attitude. "You know what Galinda I think I'm going to go to bed and don't worry about Elphaba her head will be ok in a few days" he said giving Galinda a quick peck on the check "if your still worried then go to the infirmary" with that said he then left.

Galinda smiled at Fiyero then turned to Elphaba angrily "So tell me what happened then, with you and Fiyero and why did you try hurting Shen-Shen?" she said nearly in tears, "you were the only one out last night and I know Fiyero started school a few days ago and he's a real gentleman so he wouldn't of done anything so I think it was probable you because you do have a big grudge on her is it because she's prettier than you? Or she has more friends than you? What is it?" Elphaba was speechless, did this girl have a brain, and Elphaba wasn't that type to go around attacking people who bullied her, her job was to ignore it then read some books.

"You really are stupid aren't you" Elphaba said in a serious tone, Galinda's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, how dare that green bitch call her stupid so Galinda slapped the future wicked witch "I'm not stupid you green bitch, Shen-Shen told me" she said angrily nearly in tears.

"Oh your great at insults aren't you, oh hang on do you want a clap for your little brain working so hard and not understanding what really goes on, come on Galinda do you only think about the clothes your going to work or do you get someone to do that for you because you don't really possess a brain" Elphaba said daringly but she had the right to say this to her roommate, Galinda was being the irrational.

Elphaba had been pressing Galinda's buttons, and Galinda was close to tackling her, Galinda grabbed a small pink bag from her wardrobe while Elphaba rolled her eyes, Galinda walked up to Elphaba and hit her bag over Elphaba's sore head, Galinda was waiting for a sarcastic comment from the green witch but received a whimper, Galinda gasped remembering her roommates head was fragile at this time, she went to put her bag back into her pink wardrobe until some red drops on her bag caught her eye, she looked over to Elphaba who seemed to be closing in to passing out, the blonde quickly shoved her bag into the wardrobe and ran to Elphaba "Oh elphie I'm sorry, I should off remembered your head and I'm so so so so sorry-afied for not believing you about Shen-Shen and I'm sorry for.." because she could finish Elphaba cut in "Ok now just get me some help my heads really killing me" Galinda looked concerned at her roommate, she quickly helped Elphaba up putting an arm round her waist and took her to the infirmary.


	7. I Love you

A few days later Elphaba was allowed out of hospital and for a celebration, Galinda decided that a party was in order and of course who else would be accompanying with Galinda to the party, no other than the Winkie Prince.

Elphaba told them she would come later because of so called homework that she had missed while at hospital, but Fiyero knew it was her plot to avoid him at all cost. Galinda agreed but for a deal, if Elphaba was going to the party later than Galinda would give her a makeover which Galinda did ignoring the squirms from being messed with.

Galinda, Fiyero, Boq and Nessa were all sat at the table talking about there relationships, since recently Boq and Nessa decided to become a couple even though Boq had undying love for Galinda and of course Galinda and Fiyero were the 'hottest' couple at Shiz, it had been an hour since the party had started and as promised Elphaba came in all Galindafied and Galinda could only smile that her roommate didn't try to rub it off as she usually did.

Elphaba smiled at her sister then looked at the free space in the booth, 'oh no' she thought, the only space was next to yours truly Fiyero. She looked up to the gormless mouth of Fiyero who was drooling at the sit of her "What" she said feeling a bit uncomfortable, Fiyero smiled when Elphaba finally sat down next to Fiyero.

"Y..You look beautiful Elphaba" Fiyero said stuttering slightly, Elphaba smiled at his shyness and shook her head "my dear Fiyero the words Elphaba and beautiful, don't fit in the same sentence unless it involves the word isn't" she stated.

Boq tilted his head slightly "oh…" he finally got it and everyone laughed at him, Galinda smiled then spotted a cute waiter "oooooooo" she said looking greedily at the tall handsome waiter "he's cute". Nessa rolled her eyes "earth to Galinda do you remember Fiyero is supposed to be your cute one" Nessa said questionably, Galinda just shrugged, then music started and all the couples got up and walked to the dance floor swinging to the slow music, everyone was dancing except for a sad Elphaba who put her head on the desk and watching Fiyero and Galinda.

She closed her eyes but then felt a tap on her shoulder when she opened her eyes she saw Fiyero with his hand out for her "want a dance" he said nicely, she shrugged and took his hand. "Hey Elphaba can we have a fresh start please like re introduce and don't want to be your enemy I didn't do anything to you on that night I just tried to make you comfortable and safe" he said pleadingly, Elphaba smiled "it's ok, well if we have to re-introduce then, Hi my name is Elphaba nice to meet you" she said giggling slightly, Fiyero moved a hair off her face and smiled at her cuteness "Hi I'm Fiyero" when he moved some of her hair behind her ear he looked into her big chocolate eyes, he leaned closer and so did Elphaba until there lips brushed together.

Elphaba broke the kiss for air "Fiyero.." she whispered.

"Elphaba, I love you" he said barley a whisper and they kissed again.

Luckily Galinda had been trying to flirt with the waiter, all was well no one knew or did they? Staring at them was an angrily looking couple, it was Nessa and Boq.


	8. Avaric and his Family

Elphaba's eyes widened, wait. Love. She felt herself shudder, she looked up to Fiyero, now her and the word love didn't fit in the same sentence unless the word 'don't' was involved.

She stepped back, trembling slightly "I have to go" she stuttered and turned to run but was stopped by a very angry Boq and Nessa.

Boq's arms were crossed and shooting angry glares at her. "Elphaba I know I'm your best friend but Galinda is my friend too and I don't appreciate you back stabbing Galinda behind her back" before Boq could finish or Elphaba could say anything Nessa cut in "ELPHABA!! My fellow sister, you should know that cheating is a sin, father will be ashamed you know what I think, I will write to father now" with that said Nessa and Boq walked off.

Elphaba felt arms round her, she gasped, "Elphaba I love you, please I will split up with Galinda" he said pleading. Elphaba shrugged him off and turned to face him "Fiyero no your just lying to yourself, you and Galinda…" she struggled to finishes, she took a deep breath "you and Galinda… deserve each other" she spat the last three words and bolted, when she had reached outside she stopped for breath, she was ashamed of herself. Boq and Nessa were angry but what she didn't know was nor Boq, Nessa or Galinda was her problem, the problem was Avaric.

Lurking in the shadows Avaric appeared silently behind to Elphaba who was not aware of the going's on behind her. She felt arms around her waste pulling closer to the beings body, she sighed angrily "Fiyero I said –" but before she could finish, a cold clammy hand was placed over her mouth, she started panicking, deep breathing.

Was it her blurry vision because the lack of oxygen going into her lungs or was a man coming up to her, she tried struggling what scared her the most was that the man had a knife.

* * *

Fiyero sighed he turned to his girl who had been chatting up the Waiter for an hour, he glared at the man, why was Boq and Nessa angry at Elphaba and him, Elphaba would probable ignore him for the rest of his miserable life, he gave a final look at his bubble Girlfriend and left.

His mind was full of thoughts but suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream, he gasped from shock then he herd the same scream again. Wait that scream sounded familiar, shit it was Elphaba's scream, he cursed under his breath and picked up his pace when he found were Elphaba's screaming had come from he wanted to vomit from what he was seeing.

Fiyero looked round to check no one had followed him and he crouched next to her "Elphie are you ok" he asked, she groaned in pain, her dress had been torn his thoughts turned to the worst.

"Elphaba" he asked again but her eyes were shut his body went limp when he felt hands on his neck he felt his body jolting from the force on his neck. His vision was hazy and he was close to fainting he used the last bit of strength to move his arm back to elbow the attacker. It had worked he turned to the attacker ready to beat the crap out of the attacker but before he could even move he felt a pain greater than no other, he looked down and felt blood trickle down his skin a knife was sticking out of his stomach The attacker smirked, Fiyero went to punch him but the attacker disappeared.


	9. Hero

A/nI know its been a long time since i updated but i finally have

hope you like it

* * *

The pain increased and he fell to the floor with a thud. The last thing he saw was Elphaba's body lying beside him...

Elphaba opened her eyes and the memories before made tears form in her eyes, and she felt a shot of depression fill her body. She had wanted someone special but life for her wasn't fair, and what was supposed to be special had been destroyed by some unknown stranger. What she truly wanted was Fiyero.

She turned her head and gasped at the sight of Fiyero, a knife sticking out of his stomach. This made her lip start to tremble. She sat up in great pain and dragged herself to Fiyero's body, "Fiyero," she croaked, her voice wearing out. "Fiyero please," she screamed, tears freely running down her face leaving nasty burn marks.

She had to get Fiyero to safety; her eyes searched the alley. She tried to pick him up but the sudden weakness in Elphaba's body made it a problem.

She sighed. She was going to lose him. The look of his deathly pale face made her sick to her stomach. Suddenly she spotted a passing student, "Help please!" Elphaba cried, and the student turned and ran over to Fiyero and the green girl, "Please help! He needs help." The student nodded at the green girls request and the two walked with Fiyero in the students arms over to the infirmity.

After the nurses had taken Fiyero in examination, Elphaba found herself wondering, thinking maybe it was a dream of her getting raped – yes, a dream none of this had happened. But a nurse interrupted her thoughts, "Excuse me, could you tell us what happened?"

Elphaba cleared her throat, "Well I... I was attacked, and I guess Fiyero tried to defend me from the attackers but must of gotten hurt. I didn't see any of it; I was unconscious."

The nurse gave Elphaba a look of concern, "I think it would be best if you got examined, too."

Elphaba sighed and followed the nurse.

It had been over half an hour of the nurse examining her and she was worried that, the "nightmare" of her being raped would become true if the nurse finished examining her.

The nurse sighed and drew a chair to Elphaba, "You have some broken bones. And I'm sorry to say this but you were..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "you were raped." Elphaba felt a sick to her stomach; it was true. She closed her eyes and let one tear fall down her face. The nurse rubbed her forearm comfortingly, "I'm extremely sorry."

Elphaba swallowed, "Is Fiyero okay?" she asked feeling a lump forming in her throat.

The nurse replied, "Yes, but he will be asleep for some time. I think it's best for you to stay overnight and then tomorrow you can see him." The nurse looked down at Elphaba's torn dress, "Let me get you a hospital gown. The nurse walked out of the room.

She felt tears forming in her big brown eyes, she turned over onto her side and cried herself to sleep.

The nurse came in and rested a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, and the future wicked witch jumped in shock, with a look of panic on her face. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered. When she finally realized where she was, she broke down in tears. She felt disgusting; she felt dirty. How could someone do something so horrible to her?

The nurse sighed, "Here," she passed the hospital gown to Elphaba. "If you can't sleep, you're allowed to visit your little friend now." When Elphaba nodded and just stared at the hospital gown, the nurse sat on the bed and looked concernedly at Elphaba, "I know it's really hard, and you may never mentally heal from this, but life will get better."

Elphaba shook her head, "But I was only born to feel pain and suffer through life. I have never had anything happy in my life, not since… Fiyero. But now it's all my fault that he's in that state - he might even die." Elphaba cried and the nurse hugged her tight, Elphaba buried her head into the nurse's shoulder. "It's just so unfair" Elphaba whispered.

The nurse rubbed her back comfortingly, "If it makes you feel better I'll watch over you tonight okay?" She offered softly, and Elphaba nodded. "Now come on, let's get you changed," the nurse said. "Do you want me to do it for you or do you want to do it yourself?" She looked at Elphaba's face for an answer and knew Elphaba wasn't really with it at the moment. She was wracked in her own sadness. The nurse took Elphaba's dress off carefully and replaced it with the hospital gown and then laid Elphaba down in the bed and tucked her in. "Try to get some sleep" she said, and sat on a chair watching Elphaba.

* * *

Thank you Annibelle White for beta reading


	10. Chapter 10

Killer at Shiz Chapter 10

A/N: SO SORRY for not uploading in like the last two years lol, I don't know what happened i've been really busy and then a few days ago I decided to write fanfictions again, and re reading this story i'm definitely going to re write some stuff to get rid of all the nasty spellings and grammar mistakes.

So i know this chapter isn't long but I'm still having writters block.

* * *

Elphaba had not gotten much sleep that night; she couldn't help feel her attackers hands on her, raping her…

"How are you feeling" a woman's voice asked, she turned to the voice and recognized it was the nurse from last night.

"I'm.. feeling okay" she lied trying to keep her 'tough appearance' up.

The nurse nodded not believing her at all "well how about we go visit your friend today" the nurse suggested.

Elphaba's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her love Fiyero, maybe she could wake him from his darken place.

An hour later, after being fed and ending up having an argument with the nurse, that she shouldn't be in a wheelchair because she could walk.

She ended up sitting in the wheelchair being wheeled to Fiyero's hospital room. When she was at reaching difference, she grabbed hold of his pale hand and rubbed it softly "Fiyero…" she trailed off, staring at his pale face.

The peace and quiet was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal, the green woman turned to the door to see Galinda standing there.

"OH FIYERO!" the blonde cried dramatically, Elphaba let go of Fiyero's hand quickly hoping the blonde hadn't noticed.

Galinda pulled a seat up to her boyfriends bed "I leave you for one moment yero and this happens to you" Galinda said her voice quivering, Elphaba looked down to her lap. Galinda looked up to the green woman not noticing her before "oh Elphie.." she trailed off "could me and Fiyero have some…" before the blonde could finish, Fiyero's eyes opened "no…".

"Fiyero" Galinda said and squealed happily, Fiyero scrunched his face from the pitch.

"Yero.." Elphaba whispered, her eyes widened realizing what she had said. Galinda looked into Elphaba's eyes searching for the secrets Elphaba had always kept.

Fiyero broke the silence with a hiss of pain, both woman grabbed hold of Fiyero's hands trying to comfort him, they both locked eyes again, Galinda's eyes showing some anger, she knew what was going on.

Elphaba loved Fiyero…


End file.
